Juguete
by kurichan404
Summary: Un juguete masoquista Un amo Un niño que se cree en pecado se podra encontra el amor ? seimei x soubi soubi x ritsuka
1. Chapter 1mi vida

Bueno este es el primer fic de loveless que escribo espero que les guste  
loveless no me pertenece si no a Yun kouga  
bueno sin mas k decir el fic nn

Cap. 1- mi vida

Mi nombre es Agatsuma soubi, soy alto de cabello rubio largo hasta un poco mas abajo de los hombros de ojos azules y piel blanca.

En esta época es muy común ver a personas como yo que somos compradas con la única función de servir a nuestros amos ya que para eso somos entrenados.

Al principio yo era feliz tenia una familia hermosa, humilde pero maravillosa pero todo esto un día cambio, fue cuando cumplí 12 años ya que este día llego un señor llamado Ritsu.

Recuerdo que mi madre y mi padre al verlo en la puerta se sorprendieron y entraron en un corto shock, cuando paso me pidieron que me fuera a mi habitación mientras que ellos iban a la sala, después de mucho tiempo me pidieron que bajara y cuando entre vi como mi padre abrazaba a mi madre que lloraba desconsoladamente, me asuste y pregunte que pasaba y lo único que pudieron decir fue que regresara mi cuarto y preparara una maleta.

Cuando estaba listo baje con esta pero para mi sorpresa ellos ya no estaban ahí, solo vi al señor Ritsu el cual me dijo que me tenia que ir con el a si que solamente asentí con la cabeza y lo seguí, así fue como empezó mi infierno.

Después de ese día nunca mas regrese a mi casa y mucho menos ver a mis padres y eso de que de este suceso ya habían pasado 4 años, los cuales fueron de lo peor, fui sometido a un "entrenamiento" para convertirme en el perro y juguete sexual de algún millonario que no sebe en que gastar su dinero y todo eso lo aprendí a base de dolor torturas y violaciones.

El día en el que cumplí 16 años me entere que mis padres me habían vendido para poder pagar la hipoteca de la casa, pero no loes duro mucho el gusto ya que unos meses después se incendio por causas desconocidas haciendo que los dos murieran calcinados, también me entere que ese día me iban a vender al mejor postor y pensé que jamás mi iba a librar de este cruel destino.

Y ese día fue cuando conocí al señor Aoyagi Daisuke el cual al instante en el que me vio decidió comprarme para regalarme a su hijo mayor Aoyagi Seimei, no paso ni media hora para que me encontrara subido en la limusina en camino a la mansión.

Cuando llegamos el señor Aoyagi le pidió a uno de sus sirvientes que arreglaran y así fue como conocí a Kaido Kyo, cuando termino de arreglarme me llevaron a su despacho en el cual el se encontraba sentado en su escritorio y a lado de el había una persona de cabello negro con algunos 

reflejos azules y morados y unos ojos negros muy profundos, lo mas seguro era que el seria mi próximo amo.

Cuando llegue a estar enfrente de ellos me di cuenta que el hijo del señor Aoyagi al parecer tenia mi edad.

Y así fue como conocí a mi amo Seimei, de esto ya tiene 5 años y ahora me encuentro en su habitación esperando a que llegue de la universidad.

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2 angel

Bueno a ki esta el segundo cap. espero que les guste.

Por cierto en el cap. anterior la edad de Soubi es de 21 al igual que la de Seimei.

Estos 5 años de mi vida se podría decir que no han sido los mejores pero tampoco los peores, tengo ciertas prohibiciones como mirara a las personas a los ojos amenos que se me de permiso claro a excepción de mi amo.

Se me tiene prohibido salir de la habitación de mi amo o de la mía a excepción de que no haya nadie en la casa y sea acompañado por mi amo o de Kyo que con el tiempo se ha convertido en mi único amigo ya que a los demás empleados se les tiene prohibido hablarme.

La mayor parte del tiempo tengo k permanecer en silencio y solo se me permite articulas alguna cuando se me pregunta algo o cuando tengo sexo.

Referente al sexo tengo prohibido sentir placer y por eso tengo que utilizar una liga la cual impide mi orgasmo, aunque de vez en cuando no la utilizo por órdenes de Seimei.

Aparte si en algún momento llego a desobedecer se me aplica algún castigo que puede ser desde azotes o a veces dejarme sin comer aun que lo último nunca me ha pasado.

A veces Kyo me pregunta por que no lloro o he intentado acabar con mi vida, bueno si a esto se le puede llamar vida y lo único que puedo responderle es que ya me he acostumbrado que me gusta.

Eso sonara extraño a quien en su vida le gustaría que lo trataran a si como a mi pero he aprendido a disfrutar a que he vivido con el la mayor parte de mi vida.

Escucho como se abre la puerta y veo como entra por esta mi amo con ese porte elegante y esa mirada fría.

-Buenas tardes amo- digo caminando hacia el con la cabeza agachada  
-Buenas tardes Soubi-kun-dice suavizando su mirada acercando su mano hacia mi mentón y levantarme el rostro para después depositar un beso corto en mis labios y después dirigirse hacia su armario.

Desde el día en el que lo conocí hasta a la actualidad son contadas las veces en las que me ha besado de esa forma tranquila a que comúnmente son más toscos y salvajes pero sin dejar de ser deliciosos.

-Soubi-kun acércate- me acerco y cuando estoy en frente de el se baja los pantalones dejándome ver sus bóxers y atrapados en ellos una gran erección  
-Haz tu trabajo- dice yendo a la orilla de la cama.

Me acerco hasta a el para después hincarme y empezar a bajar el bóxer con mis dientes ya que esto lo enciende mas cuando termino lo empujo suavemente para que se siente, una vez ya sentado me acerco mi cara y empezó a lamer su pene de arriba abajo mientras masajeo sus testículos.

Siento un fuerte jalón en mi cabello y este significa que esta desesperado y le urge que me lo meta en la boca y eso es lo que hago y empiezo a subir y bajar lentamente siento otro jalón y aumento el ritmo y también empezando a succionar.

-Oh… si...Soubi mas...si- escucho como gime en ningún momento ha dejado de en rollar sus dedos entre mi cabello y jalarlo, una de mis manos dejan de masajearle un testículo para empezar a jugar con su bello púbico ya que eso lo hace perder la razón

De repente me separa bruscamente de el y se levanta, lo mas seguro es que ya quiera cogerme.

-Quítate los pantalones- dice y yo obedezco me los bajo con todo y bóxers, a decir verdad estoy excitado y se nota por la erección que tengo.

Me doy media vuelta y siento como se posiciona de tras de mi me penetra de una sola estocada , aun después de tantos años aun me duele un poco y eso me encanta , siento como sale completamente y después vuelve a entrar desgarrándome para tratar de llegar lo mas a dentro posible.

Siento que estoy a punto de llegar a mi orgasmo ya que en la desesperación de mi amo se le olvido ponerme la liga, empieza a penetrarme mas fuerte y frenéticamente el también esta a punto de llegar a su orgasmo cuando de repente se abre la puerta y veo entrar a un ángel por esta.

Fin Pov´s Soubi

Continuara…

Bueno espero que les haya gustado por cierto este cap. también es corto ya que era la segunda parte del cap. 1

Bueno me voi se cuidan gratzie por leer

Dejen reviews


End file.
